


Louis Has Dom Feels

by akikotree, mybeanieandme



Series: San Francisco Dance AU [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Communication, Kink, Kinky, M/M, SFAU, San Francisco Bay Area, Yes No Maybe List, san francisco dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis lay quiet and still in the luxury of Harry's bed. The unfamiliar light had woken him but Harry was still asleep and Louis had no desire to move- he was more comfortable than he had been in months. What a difference it made having a decent mattress and a bed frame rather than a shitty box spring on the floor. What a difference it made to wake up to a place that was better than sleep.</p><p>This story takes place directly after part 7 of the San Francisco Dance au series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis Has Dom Feels

Louis had so much to think about. 

He and Harry hadn't gotten home from their class at the Armory until after 11pm, and then they'd stayed up talking for three more hours. Harry had chosen the class- “Impact Play: Spanking and Implements.” _Learn how to safely and sensually perform impact play,_ the Kink University website had advertized, _to deliver pleasurable pain using spanking as well as implements like a cane, flogger, riding crop, and belts. Also learn the science behind the pleasurable effects of sensual pain, including brain chemistry and how to use it to create a mind-blowing experience for your partner._ Louis had been completely on-board with Harry's selection, but had had to admit to a few lingering reservations about a class held at a porn studio in a more general sense. His main worry had been- would they have to take their clothes off in front of a room full of kinky strangers? The waiver that he and Harry had to sign at the beginning of class had not been reassuring. It had given the instructors legal permission to touch them, as well as negating their rights to sue Kink.com for a whole host of unpleasant possibilities, including (but not limited to) Grievous Bodily Harm and Death. 

_How likely is it that any of this could actually happen?_ Louis had wondered while skimming the fine print. _And is it too late to back out...?_ Louis had looked up to see Harry gazing expectantly at him with shining eyes. Without another thought, Louis had signed the paper. 

The question of 'likelihood of actual injury' was resolved almost at once. Pretty damn unlikely turned out to be the answer. The Kink.com people were very focused on safety. The class had involved a decent amount of pain but zero danger. Also no nudity, for which Louis was thankful. The class had been aimed at beginners and had opened with a basic introduction to kink concepts and vocabulary. Safety. Hard and soft limits. Negotiations of power dynamics. Trust and respect. More safety. Confidentiality. Consent. Aftercare. The difference between having sex and playing or doing a scene. Some further thoughts on safety. The second half of the class had been the hands-on bit. By the time it arrived Louis had been itching to stand up and try out some of the things he could see waiting around the room. As fascinating as the subjects of the lecture had been Louis still wasn't very fond of sitting and listening. 

There had been small “tasting” stations set up to try different kinds of impact play. Harry and Louis had walked up to the whipping station first, since everyone else had seemed to shy away from it. Neither of them had ever attempted anything like this, which had apparently been obvious, because a Dom had offered to give Harry a taste while yet another Dom offered to show Louis how it was done. They had both hesitated, turning to give each other very meaningful looks. 

Louis had asked for a moment, which they were granted, and pulled Harry a little ways away.

“How- how should we do this?” he had asked. He had assumed it went without saying he'd rather not see some other guy whip Harry, or to admit there was something he didn't know how to do and needed help with. But- this was a class. They had picked this class to learn what exactly Harry liked, and what Louis liked, and how to do those things. That's why they had come, after all. They had to let other people help them. That was the whole point. 

“I wanna try things,” Harry had said. “I'd rather it was you, but... I still wanna try. Is that all right?”

“You don't actually need my permission,” Louis had said. 

“If I'm going to be your sub, then I need your permission,” Harry had replied. His gaze on Louis had been steady and his tone had been mild, and Louis had gone completely weak in the knees. 

“That is,” Louis had started. He had taken a deep breath. “That is something we're going to have to seriously negotiate later, I guess.” 

“Can use all those fancy new terms we just learned,” Harry had said, smiling. 

“All those fancy new terms,” Louis had agreed, smiling back. “For now...” Louis hesitated. “You have my permission to try whatever you want. And I'll just- watch very closely, yeah?” 

Harry had nodded and reached to catch his hand, had squeezed tightly for a minute before letting go. Then they'd both started at the sound of the whip behind them- someone else had stepped up while they were away. They'd turned to see a short brunette standing with her hands braced against the St. Andrews Cross. Her Dom whirled the whips skillfully overhead before bringing them down kissingly soft across her back. Louis had wondered how much control that took and how long it took to learn. It had looked- hard. 

It had turned out though that Harry wasn’t too keen on big whips or caning or floggers. Louis had been particularly grateful for that last one as that aesthetic did little for him. The arm motions in combination with the floggers just looked too much like a windmill or a carwash- either way Louis hadn't been able to take it very seriously. Harry had said the flogger was a bit soothing as it played across his muscles, but ultimately he could take or leave it. The belts station had been much more suited to their tastes and Louis had needed very little help with this one. He'd received a few pointers on where to strike and Harry had groaned approvingly with every hit. There had also been a snapping trick that the Sir helping them had pointed out which seemed a bit cruel to Louis, but he'd tucked it away anyway for future reference.

The paddling bench had been by far the most popular station, which was no surprise. There'd been dozens of different kinds of paddles to choose from arranged by thickness and material. Harry had been nearly giddy when their turn came, pointing to all the ones he'd wanted Louis to try first. It had quickly become apparent that Harry liked the leather paddles the best, followed by the wooden ones, some of them they had to try twice- “Just to be sure,” Harry'd said, biting his lip as he looked back at Louis. Louis had nodded firmly and adjusted his stance as a Domme made a few helpful suggestions of where to hit. Harry had squeaked on the next two strikes and Louis had smirked, thanking the woman for her help. He'd felt more confident with every stroke, hitting increasingly harder as the paddle felt more at home in his hand, with Harry’s little noises spurring him on.

Now Louis lay quiet and still in the luxury of Harry's bed. The unfamiliar light had woken him but Harry was still asleep and Louis had no desire to move- he was more comfortable than he had been in months. What a difference it made having a decent mattress and a bed frame rather than a shitty box spring on the floor. What a difference it made to wake up to a place that was better than sleep. To open his eyes and see Harry there beside him was better than the sweetest dream. Louis's body was weighed down by warm contentment. It was the first time he'd spent the night since- since December. And now he had so much to think about. 

The sunlight had crept over Harry's bare shoulder and was lighting up the curl of hairs on the back of his neck. Louis would have liked to run his fingers through it, or maybe to lean over and kiss the knob at the top of Harry's spine. But he wanted to let Harry sleep. A tiny first step in the direction of looking after Harry. Because that, Louis was coming to realize, was what would lie at the heart of this new thing that he and Harry had already started to build. Looking after the people you cared about was an important part of any relationship- in families and between friends just as much as with lovers or with boyfriends. But if Harry was going to chose Louis as his Dom- and if Louis was going to accept that position- that was going to move the seriousness of _looking after_ to an entirely new level. If Louis was to be a Dom with Harry as his sub he needed to be there for Harry in every way. It would be a full time job, and his duties would include making sure that Harry felt safe, that he was comfortable, warm, well rested, properly nourished, hydrated and (when appropriate) tied up securely, turned on, beaten, and fucked in the exact manner and to the exact extent that he desired. 

Louis wanted this job more than anything. 

He realized that this type of relationship would take a lot of work on both their parts. More work than a more standard non-kinky relationship, even. The class last night had only been the beginning. There was _so much_ to learn- from practicalities to personal development. But Louis felt equal to the challenge. It had come to him sometime last night (standing over Harry with a paddle in his hand) that he felt comfortable. He felt right. He felt like he fitted into his own skin. Two conflicting emotions of equal strength had come to him: a humble awe and a bursting pride at being Harry's choice. There was no doubt in Louis's mind that Harry could have had anyone- anyone he fancied. At one time that had been a deeply troubling thought. It had left him, during the bad time, feeling jealous, desperate and inadequate. The difference now was confidence and trust. Harry trusted him, and if Louis trusted him fully in return, that must include a trust that Harry had chosen well. He had to believe in Harry's good judgment. He had to believe in himself. And he did, he realized. That had been the biggest surprise of all. 

The sunlight had reached Harry's face and as the light touched the curl of his dark lashes they fluttered open. Harry blinked at him and smiled sleepily. 

“Good moooorning,” said Harry, shifting closer to get the sun off his face. And to get closer to Louis. 

“Good morning,” said Louis in return. “Sleep alright?” 

“M'hmm,” said Harry. He tugged at the blankets until he could tuck a comfortable fold under his elbow. He was lying on his right side, facing Louis. His right hand was curled under his cheek, but now his left hand wandered up to Louis's face. Louis felt Harry's finger tips as they smoothed across his eyebrows. They ghosted across his cheek and the bridge of his nose. Louis closed his eyes, because it tickled a little, and when Harry's fingers found his lips he was already smiling. He was always smiling lately. He had never smiled so much before in his life. Harry's fingers lifted from his chin and Louis opened his eyes just as Harry yawned. 

“God, how late were we up last night?” Harry asked. 

“Last time I looked at the clock it was past two,” said Louis. He half rolled over to look at it now. It was almost noon. 

“Should we get up at some point?” he asked. 

“Oh, I suppose,” said Harry, stretching his arms above his head. “Mmmmmm.” His back arched and he grinned, looking suddenly smug. 

“What?” Louis asked. He reached to run a hand over Harry's shoulder, tracing a line to his elbow. 

“I'm a little sore,” said Harry. He gave Louis a sly look. “In a way I haven’t been in ages.”

Louis tried to hide the smile that spread across his face as he pressed his forehead to Harry’s. 

“Did you miss it?” He asked, searching in the morning honey-glow of Harry’s eyes.

“More than I can say,” Harry breathed and he kissed Louis, pulling him on top. 

It was a series of soft slow lazy kisses, Louis straddling Harry’s lap to run his hands up Harry’s bare torso.

“Hey-” he remembered something, mid-kiss. “Do you want to go over that sheet they gave us?” 

“The kink list?” Harry clarified, gasping softly as Louis nipped along his jaw, his hands moving to hold Louis’s waist. 

“Yeah. I mean- we probably kind of know everything already but I thought- do things properly,” he sat back on his haunches, placing his hands over Harry’s. Harry spread his fingers so Louis could lace them. Louis wanted to do things _right_ this time. From the beginning. 

“Let's wait until we get to the park,” said Harry turning his hands around to properly hold Louis’s, fixing Louis with a playful look.

“Are we going to the park?” Louis asked. This was news to him.

“I've just decided that we are,” said Harry. Louis dipped down and kissed him, biting Harry’s bottom lip hard. Harry bucked his hips up involuntarily as Louis plunged his tongue in his mouth. Louis forced Harry’s hands above his head, still not letting go of their laced fingers as he rolled his hips in slow maddening circles against Harry’s hardening length. 

“Louis,” Harry panted, sounded more and more awake with every movement of Louis’s hips.

“Yes, Harry?” Louis tried for a cool even tone but he sounded shaky. 

“Please,” Harry gasped, Louis ran his stubble along Harry’s jaw. “Fuck me?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, releasing Harry’s hands and reaching automatically for the nightstand drawer where Harry had always kept the condoms and lube. Still there. 

He worked Harry open slowly, kissing him lazily as the sun rose further in the window. There was no pressing urgency as Harry’s and Louis’s bodies remembered each other, having never really forgotten what it was like to be pressed together in an endless simmering heat. Louis rolled on a condom before he worked his length in, knowing just where to angle as Harry kept him close, held tightly between his strong thighs, heels digging into Louis’s back forcing shallower thrusts, a persistent stroke against Harry’s prostate that made Harry grip the headboard. 

Harry came first, calling Louis’s name as he shot up their chests. Louis followed quickly, resting his weight against him, they lay like that, catching their breaths and exchanging soft smiles and light kisses until Louis was sure they were permanently stuck together by come.

***

They made a picnic lunch- cheese and ham sandwiches, bananas, juice boxes, chips, and half a container of guacamole. They packed their food into a paper bag and took a bus from Van Ness into the Mission. It was a glorious day, bright with sunshine, and once out of the bus the air felt clean and cool on their faces. Hand in hand they climbed up the hill to the highest corner of Dolores Park.

“I think this is the best view in the whole city,” said Harry, shading his eyes with one hand. The park fell away below them, with the city spread out beyond- past the fronds of incongruous palm trees stood the glittering towers of the financial district, the Transamerica pyramid visible straight ahead. It was impressive, but Louis suspected that that was not the view that Harry was admiring. Just below them the slope was full of sunbathers on towels, mostly men, and many of them mostly nude. Louis observed this appreciatively before realizing something. 

“We should have brought a towel!” he exclaimed. “Or a blanket.” He toed off his shoes to run his feet over the grass. 

“Oh, it's not that bad,” Harry said. He'd already plopped down on his bum to pull off his boots. They ate half of their food right away, commenting on the dog walkers, the yoga group, the parents passing by with strollers and the faint smell of weed. To their right three teenagers were throwing around a Frisbee, and they could hear the muffled voices of children yelling and laughing in the playground at the bottom of the hill. 

“Let's see that list,” said Harry, crumpling up his third juice box and tossing in into the bag. Louis fished the sheet of folded paper from the back pocket of his jeans and passed it over. He spread out his sweatshirt jacket and lay on it on his back, head tipped back to watch a seagull sliding through the clear sky above. 

“Do you have a pen?” asked Harry. He was already running his finger down the list. “I could write our initials next to things!”

“No,” said Louis. “We'll just have to remember.”

Harry looked him over, then turned to lie down at right angles with Louis. He rested the back of his head on Louis's chest without asking and propped one knee over the other. He smoothed the paper against his thigh. 

“Anal sex,” read Harry in an official voice. He chuckled. “I feel like we know where we stand on that one...” 

Louis laughed. “I think we do.” 

“Beating,” said Harry. “That's actually two listings- with hands and with padded clubs. I like that it gets sub categories!” 

Louis was tempted to make a sub pun but he resisted. “Also got that pretty well canvassed.” 

“I would say so,” said Harry. “Louis, how do you feel about being bitten?” 

“Under the right circumstances,” said Louis. “You?” 

“I'm for it,” said Harry. “Blindfolds?” 

Louis considered this. “I wouldn't want to wear one, because I like to see you,” he said at last. “But I'd like to put one on you, so you couldn't see what was coming.” 

“Totally game for that,” said Harry. “I could skip body paint though.” 

“Is that even a kink?” asked Louis. 

“Everything is a kink to someone...” said Harry, wryly. “Breath play?”

Louis swallowed. “No.” 

“No for you or no for both of us?” Harry asked. “I'm not against it.” 

“I am _deeply_ against it. It’s- what’s that term they used? A hard limit for me,” said Louis. Just thinking about it made him want to fill him lungs with air- and Harry's too, if he could. “I want you breathing. Always.” 

Harry tipped his head back a bit to see Louis's face. The memory of last night's conversation was written in his expression and Louis ran one hand across Harry's forehead to smooth the lines away. 

“There are a million other things to play with,” said Harry easily. “We can cross that one right off. We'll still never run out.”

“Thank you,” said Louis. Harry smiled at him and looked back to the paper. Louis left his fingers twined in Harry's hair. 

“These will cheer up you,” said Harry. “Let's see- bondage, yes; bruises, yes; butt plugs, yes- so much good stuff in the first two letters of the alphabet! There are some things we can skip here though... we probably won't have a cage anytime in the near future...” 

At some point, after he and Harry had sorted out their opinions on caning (no), clothes pins (they had potential), cock rings (maybe), corsets (Harry was interested), dildos (yes), eye contact restrictions (no) Louis suddenly wondered if any of the sunbathers were lying near enough to overhear. He thought about this for a minute, then decided he didn't care if they could or not. Probably that was related to his feelings on exhibitionism (in moderation, yes). 

“Food play is no,” said Harry, firmly. “If I see food I just want to eat it. I don't want to get it on my sheets.” 

“Also it's wasteful,” said Louis, absently. He had closed his eyes. A car passed by above them on 20th Street, loud Spanish rap music blaring from its speakers. The leaves of the trees that lined the street seemed to rustle in its wake. 

“Ahhh, hand cuffs,” Harry said fondly. “Remember the first time we used hand cuffs at Halloween?” 

“Of course,” said Louis. That was a good memory. “Why do you like them so much?” He asked, realizing that he never had. He hadn't really thought to question it before. Now though- he wanted to understand things. Do this right. 

“Why do I like it? Umm...” Harry paused. “It feels good?” 

“But like- why?” Louis asked. “Do you know?”

“It makes me feel safe,” said Harry. “Or... relaxed...?” He trailed off. 

“Why does it make you feel safe?” Louis pressed. 

“It's- it's because the world is so big,” Harry floundered a little, trying to explain.. “No that's not right.” Louis could hear a frown in his voice. “It's because- sometimes- sometimes sex is just very overwhelming. Like- I can feel everything- everywhere- and it's sort of too much.” 

He paused. “Especially with you. Not always, but sometimes.” He smoothed the list against his jeans. Louis's heart beat a little faster, and he wondered if Harry could hear it. 

“It's so big- and it's everywhere- and I hardly know where I am,” said Harry, almost as if he was talking to himself. 

“Physical sensation is- everywhere?” Louis asked, not quite comprehending.

“Yes,” Harry said. “And then I go somewhere- somewhere in my mind.” 

Louis had a sudden idea of what Harry might be talking about. 

“But if my hands are tied,” Harry explained, warming to his subject at last, “Or- actually it's really best if they are tied to something I can pull on, get some resistance, you know? That helps because then I know where I am. It gives me something to focus on. Like an anchor. Also- it's a really obvious way to hand over power. I like feeling like I belong to you- I belong to you completely. I like how it makes you possessive. It's a huge release to give just... give myself up to you. To do with whatever you want.”

Louis felt a warmth spread all through him at Harry's response. But he still had questions, and he didn't want get distracted. 

“When you talk about going somewhere in your mind... is that- subspace?” he asked, hesitantly. 

“I think so, maybe?” said Harry. “How much to do you know about that?” 

“Not very much,” said Louis. A different memory came to mind, and this one wasn't a good one. A grey and groggy morning after a long night. It had been late November. It had been during the bad time... that trip to Tahoe. The worst of the bad time. Back when he had been his old self, and hadn't cared about _why_ Harry liked having his wrists bound- only saw it as a way to temporarily control something he could never own and could never be. They'd mutually discovered that Harry liked pain during sex by that point, but that night had been the farthest they'd ever gone. Somewhere in the middle of it- Louis couldn't even remember very distinctly what all they'd done- Harry had gotten strange. His words had slowed to a crawl and his eyes had unfocused. It was like he was dreaming while still awake, and the more Louis had tried to possess him the more Harry had seemed to drift away. It was Louis's worse nightmare played out before his eyes, Harry leaving him even while tied down. Louis had been first furious, then terrified, and in the end, powerless. He'd be tempted to say it was the worst night of his life... If not for the night in December when he had left Harry. 

Harry had woken glowing from the strange trance. He had tried to describe what he'd felt to Louis afterward but couldn't get much beyond “warm” and “floating”. It sounded peaceful, which Louis had found bitterly ironic. It was as if Harry had been given all the calm from both their bodies, leaving Louis with all of the fear and stress meant for two minds. 

At some point in the next day Louis had surreptitiously googled “floating feeling during sex”. The first result had been a Reddit question. 

_The last time I had sex with my fiance, there was a point at which my mind sort of detached, split between focusing on the sensations and then the rest of my thoughts. I had a sense of floating, and at a few points when he said something I couldn't quite make out the words. When I focused on what he was saying, I still had an almost impossible time of forming words to speak. After we finished I felt shaky for a while, still a bit disoriented. Is there any reason for this? I've never heard any of my friends having similar experiences and it's never happened to me before._

A Reddit user named RangeRover1984 had answered. 

_This is called sub-space in the BDSM world. After a long sexual session usually involving a large amount of stimulation, sex and orgasm as well as slapping and whipping and other forms of pain, the submissive enters into a disoriented and emotional ecstatic state, not unlike a drug experience. The top (dominate) tries to keep the sub in this alerted consciousness as long as possible but is careful not to over stimulating or abuse the sub. Perhaps you experienced something similar. If you found this experience exciting, I would suggest you and your fiance might want to explore some BDSM in your relationship._

Louis had googled “Subspace d/s” and came across a short blog entry. “BDSM: Things You Need To Know- Two Kinds of Subspace.” Phrases began to jump out at him at once. _Is induced through sustained pain play... apparently caused by endorphins, adrenaline... a strong whole-body buzzing sensation coupled with an inability to focus her eyes... an inviting feeling, and hard to resist._ But one part had been partially worrisome: _Fortunately this state can be managed or suppressed, and it's very important for subs to learn to do so, as subspace leaves a sub vulnerable to a Dom who's motives she isn't certain of._ Louis had, at that point, never thought of himself as a Dom. But questioning his motives was something he did constantly, especially around Harry. That was the seed that had started the worry in his mind. Could he be trusted? Could he be trusted around Harry? His heart hurt the more he read. He could have fucked Harry up horribly and he had had no idea. Louis had not known how to talk to Harry about any of it. All he had done was email Harry a link to the article. A message? A warning? A cry for help? 

A seagull called loudly overhead, and Louis was brought back to the present time and place. The sun was warm across his face, and Harry's head was a reassuring weight against his side. The air around him smelled like cut grass. 

“All I really know is what was in that one article,” said Louis, slowly. “I emailed it to you- last fall- don't know if you remember...” 

“I remember that article,” said Harry. “We never talked about it. I just assumed you were trying to tell me it was normal.” 

Louis shook his head at little. “I- I don't know what I wanted. I should have just been able to talk about it with you- but I just...” His voice hitched. _God,_ he hated remembering that time. 

Harry sat up abruptly and shifted around. He curled against Louis's side, one arm folded under his head, the other wrapping protectively across Louis's chest. Louis relaxed into the embrace, grateful beyond words. 

“Hey there,” said Harry softly. “We’re talking about it now.” 

It was true. They were talking about it now and Louis felt like the weight of the world was off his shoulders. The list lay, half forgotten, on the grass. They could get back to it later. They hadn't even gone through half the alphabet yet- hadn't gotten to leather or to lingerie, to marks or nipples, to phone sex, riding crops or spreader bars. But they didn't have to cover everything right now, as Louis kept having to remind himself. Because this time they were going slow, and doing things right. This time, they wanted it to last.

***

“Hey,” said Louis, after they had been quiet for a while, and the sun had passed through the shadow of two clouds. “What were you and Zayn going to do with the apartment over the summer?”

“Subletting,” said Harry. “Found some art students who only needed a place for two months.” His eyes were closed. At some point he had relaxed his protective hold and now his left hand lay loosely over Louis's heart. 

“Oh,” said Louis, trying not to sound too disappointed.

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“Oh I just thought- like- maybe you’d need someone to house sit and I could live there,” said Louis. “I’d really like to get out of my place.” After waking up in Harry's bed this morning, going back to his closet in the Mission sounded almost unbearable. That whole house was full of empty memories. 

“Nevermind though.” He sighed. “I'll just start asking around... see if I can find somewhere else to live...” 

“Hmmm,” murmured Harry. “I’ve just had a better idea. Why don’t you come down to LA with me instead?” 

Louis had to pause for a moment to make himself believe what he'd just heard. 

“Are you serious?” he asked. 

Harry opened his eyes and tilted his chin up a little to look at Louis. 

“I don’t know anyone in the dance program down there. It’d be really nice to live with someone I know. To have you there,” said Harry. “But you’d probably have to quit your job, which I realize is rather a lot to ask…” 

“It’s not,” said Louis. “If I’m invited then I’m going with you.”

“You are invited,” said Harry.

“Then yes,” said Louis, simply. 

Harry sat up abruptly beside Louis only to lean down in the next moment, cup his face and kiss him. Harry's hair ticked across his cheeks and his tongue was warm in Louis's mouth as Louis braced his hands on Harry’s arms. It was deep and sweet and Louis felt dizzy with it because Harry wanted him. Harry wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Armory](http://www.armorystudios.com/) in San Francisco is a real place, and classes such as the one Harry and Louis attend in this story are indeed offered there. I based the kink list that Harry and Louis look at off this one- [Yes No Maybe List](http://thatotherpaper.com/files/Yes_No_Maybe.pdf)\- but tweaked a few things to serve my story. Dolores Park is also a real place, and the view is gorgeous. Here are a few pictures of what Harry can see from their picnic spot- [one](http://akikotree.tumblr.com/post/100217122851/iloveyousanfrancisco-bijan-dolores-park-of), [two](http://akikotree.tumblr.com/post/120397322151/mexicanfoodporn-dolores-park-in-san-francisco), [three](http://akikotree.tumblr.com/post/120617847079/no-more-crying-dolores-park-san-francisco-ca). One of the best things about writing in this AU is including my favorite SF spots. If any of you are from the Bay Area please give me a wave in the comments. Also if you are going to the 1D show at Levi Stadium on July 11th... I'll be there too. Will probably post about that on the [tumblr](http://akikotree.tumblr.com/) when it gets closer.
> 
> Once again, the sexy times in this and beta are thanks to [Mybeanieandme](http://mybeanieandme.tumblr.com/) :D  
> -Akikotree
> 
> To those interested in exploring the BDSM community (and possibly becoming a part) Tastings, classes, and munches are an excellent entry point. Whether you are venturing out alone or with a partner safe, sane, and consensual play is key and using online resources can help to alleviate some of the stress and worry, and help to point you in good directions.
> 
> Joining FetLife to find your local kink community/local dungeon can give you access to people with real world experience who can help you on your journey. Having even a few acquaintances to vet possible doms/subs for you, be your safety call, and watch your back drastically decreases the risk of harming yourself mentally and physically especially if you are just starting out.
> 
> Online resources are a great way to begin learning all there is to learn. Online resources are not a good way to find someone to immediately dominate/be submissive to.  
> Remember communication is key <3  
> Stay safe out there and have fun playing.  
> -MyBeanieAndMe


End file.
